Drunken Christmas
by Devil's Backbone
Summary: Look out for drunken brats, Santa 'Claude', and careless use of Justin Timberlake Sexy Back!


Warnings: M/M, Shu/Eiri, Tat/Ryu, Hiro/Ayaka.

Look out for drunken brats, Santa 'Claude', and careless use of Justin Timberlake _Sexy Back_!

* * *

_-_

"_I'__m bringing sexy back, yeah. Them other boys don't know how to act, yeah!"_

"Damn it, Tatusha!", an angry Hiro shouted, covering his ears from the horrible racket. "Shut up!"

Yuki groaned, and swore to never, _EVER _let Tatsuha near the booze on Christmas Eve again. (But then again, he _did_ swear on that last year too, and he still remembered how well that went. -grin-)

"Come on, everybody! Sing along!", The younger Uesugi obviously didn't notice the angry glares directed at him from his superiors. That's the magic of being young and drunk. He giggled slightly. "Hey, Ruichy! Uh, I mean Ryuihi… Rayichi…", he stopped babbling to think about what his adorable singer was called again, before grinning nonchalantly. "Hell, I'll just call you Sexy, alright?"

Ryuichi blushed, and smiled widely. "Na, na. Then I'll call you Sexy too!", he said, and giggled when Tatsuha stumbled over an empty bottle. Tohma groaned. He had known Ryuichi for several years, and it never ceased to surprise him how naïve his companion was.

Beside Yuki, Shuichi was giggling like a little schoolgirl. He hadn't been drinking too much, like Tatsuha, but as a feather weight he just couldn't hold his liquor. "Neh, Yuki. Why don't you sing along too.", he threw an arm around his lover, who at the moment resembled a sunburnt tomato.

"Shu-ichi.", he growled warningly. He _really _didn't want todeal with both a drunken brother and a brat. That was asking too much of him.

"Shuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichi!", Tatsuha squealed merrily, and tackled the poor singer on to the ground, almost dragging Yuki in the fall. "Berry, merry, Christmas!!"

Shuichi laughed and clapped his hands. "Yay, Christmas! Where's the presents?", he started to search under the table for the gifts. Hiro, who noticed the _very _annoyed look on Yuki's face, dragged Shuichi out from the table.

"The presents aren't under there, Shu.", he said, and placed Shuichi on his lap, hoping it would calm him down from his frenzy. Shuichi, however, started squealing even louder.

"Yay! Santa! I'm sitting on Santa's lap!"

Hiro stared wide eyed at him. "Wha-?"

"Yay, Shu! Wish something!", and now, Ryuichi decided to join the chorus. The brunette couldn't believe it. He looked at Ayaka, who smiled brightly back at him, making his face even hotter. Was it a rule that everyone _had_ to make him look like a fool in front of his girlfriend or something?

"Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa! I wish…" Shuichi sucked on his thumb for a moment, before blushing madly. He released the trapped digit, and smiled shyly up at his best friend.

"I wish I could get a kiss from Yuki."

Hiro sighed. "Hey, Yuki…"

"Forget it."

"Bastard!", Shuichi jumped out of Hiro's lap, only to fall down on the floor.

"_Dirty babe. You see these shackles. Baby I'm your slave."_

Meanwhile, Tatsuha was walking towards Ryuichi while slowly stripping off his clothes. The singer just stared at him with huge, innocent eyes when the last piece of clothing fell on the floor. Luckily, he was dragged away by Tohma in the last second before Tatsuha managed to put his grubby mitts on him.

"Ehm, maybe it's time for Christmas presents?", Ayaka asked, and couldn't help but stare at the naked Uesugi brother before her. Damn, if she wasn't dating Hiro already…

Shuichi finally managed to get up from the floor, and grinned wickedly when he saw Tatsuha dancing around naked on the table. Not being able to control himself, he jabbed Yuki slightly in his chest.

"Ne, Yuki. His 'thing' is bigger than yours."

Needless to say, both Tatsuha and Shuichi had to sober up in the hallway before they were allowed to open their presents.

-

SYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

-

"Yay! Presents!", Ryuichi yelled, and attacked the pile of gifts.

Shuichi and Tatsuha groaned, using each other's back as leverage. Their heads were thumping and hurting like hell. But on the bright side, Tatsuha had (with some help from Tohma) finally managed to put on his clothes again. Yuki wouldn't allow him inside the apartment before he did anyway.

"Must…open….presents…" Shuichi gasped, and crawled over to the tree. Yuki stared at the miserable brat, and sniggered. He knew he was going to have to pay later for what he was about to say, but hell, it was worth it. Beside, he hadn't forgot the smart-ass comment from Shuichi about his and Tatsuha's "little" something.

"Dating the floor, are you? Brat, I think you're made for each other.", Oh yeah, that felt _extremely_ good. Shuichi gave him a weak glare, and changed direction.

"Open….presents….after……killing…..Yuki…"

The blonde snorted. "You can try."

Tohma watched the scene with interest.

Under the tree was Ryuichi, shaking and unwrapping the presents, some of them which weren't even his. A thirty year old _man, _who acted like a three year old child...Charming or ridiculous?

Tatsuha looked more or less green, and was soon running in the direction of the bathroom. Puking noises was heard all over the apartment soon after. The NG president winced. (Yuki would have some cleaning up to do tomorrow)

And Shuichi was crawling slowly towards Yuki, who at the moment was busy throwing any available insult about the state the singer was in.

Tohma sighed, and took a sip from a glass of champagne.

"The Grinch couldn't have done it better."

Ayaka and Hiro silently agreed.

And it didn't get better when K slammed the door open, dressed in an oversized Santa costume.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Merry Christmas!

Devil's Backbone


End file.
